Electric switch operators providing enhanced overtravel have been known heretofore. For example, O. H. Kaminky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,511,271, dated June 13, 1950 shows a switch operator having a first spring biased member providing pretravel and a second slidable spring biased member together with the first member providing for operating the switch and overtravel when the operating lever is moved beyond the closing point of the switch. These members and springs are concentrically arranged as shown in FIG. 1 of the patent. Also J. D. Rochfort et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,725, dated Dec. 24, 1957, shows a switch having an operating mechanism providing for overtravel. This operating mechanism includes two levers in generally parallel arrangement and mounted on a common pivot at one end and being hooked together at their opposite ends to prevent the two levers from separating from one another. The first spring biases the switch operating lever away from the switch plunger. A second stronger spring biases the overtravel lever away from the switch operating lever. Therefore, when the switch is operated the switch operating lever initially depresses the switch plunger to actuate the switch. Thereafter, the stronger spring is depressed as the overtravel lever moves down toward the switch operating lever to take up overtravel.
While these prior art overtravel mechanisms have been useful for their intended purpose, nevertheless, they are handicapped by not being able to provide enough or the large degree of overtravel that is required in some applications. This invention relates to improvements thereover.